


A Special Guest

by upsetslingshot



Series: Animal Crossing AU [1]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Crossing Fusion, Multi, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Romance, Romantic Fluff, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetslingshot/pseuds/upsetslingshot
Summary: "It all went quiet again and Robin continued to pet Julian’s hair, stopping only to turn the page in his book.It continued for several more moments, before Robin stopped petting and suddenly gasped.“Julian! It’s Margot!”"It's a nice day on the island and it's about to be improved by the arrival of a very special guest.
Relationships: Julian Fawcett & Robin, Julian Fawcett/Margot, Julian Fawcett/Robin
Series: Animal Crossing AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762888
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Special Guest

**Author's Note:**

> I have now played... over 100 hours of Animal Crossing New Horizons. It is my life now. But I still write Ghosts fanfic!
> 
> So same animals as last time apply. Julian is a cat, Robin is a tiger and Margot is a special character not a villager character so she can be any animal I want and she is a crow.
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy!

Julian was lounging on the grass, eyes shut, right in the middle of the two flowerbeds Alison had planted a few days ago. Julian was good at lounging, if it were an Olympic event he would definitely win a gold medal in it.

His head was lying in Robin’s lap, who was wearing his glasses and reading a book. Or, well, Julian guessed he was reading a book, he might have been looking at the pictures for all Julian knew. Julian liked to assume it was a complex wordy book with hardly any pictures at all, because he had learnt long ago to always overestimate Robin rather than underestimate.

There was the chirping of grasshoppers, the sounds of the sea lapping the beach and occasionally the sound of Robin turning the page in his book.

Julian opened his eyes to catch sight of Alison watering some flowers, the frozen smile on her face somewhat suitable for the day they were having. That smile became a lot more ominous and scary when she was chasing you down trying to deflea you however, so much so that Julian made the urgentest of efforts to never get fleas again. This even involved buying flea-repellent to wear when he went out, so none would ever go on him. Which was rather good because Robin seemed to attract fleas like sea bass to a fishing line.

There was seaplane flying overhead. It must be bringing Mike, Julian assumed.

He closed his eyes again and wiggled himself further into Robin’s lap. _Play with my hair, pamper me_ , he wanted to whine but instead he reached up and skritched the side of Robin’s head, bumping into Robin’s glasses as he did so.

He soon heard Robin laugh and felt a paw start to pet his hair.

Julian dropped his and started to purr. He heard Alison run off. Mike must be here now.

It all went quiet again and Robin continued to pet Julian’s hair, stopping only to turn the page in his book.

It continued for several more moments, before Robin stopped petting and suddenly gasped.

“Julian! It’s Margot!”

Julian snapped his eyes open and shot up right. He turned his head frantically before Robin grabbed hold of him and pushed him in the right direction.

And sure enough, there Margot was, leaving the airport. The sea breeze ruffled her feathers slightly, before falling back into neat order as she made her way off the pier. Her plumage was dark, polished, refined in its beauty to a point where she eclipsed all she encountered. Her sleek black beak glinted and gleamed from the sunlight, as if it was the sun itself. Her clothing, expertly tailored, didn’t show a single crease in it, so well fitted they were. Margot took one look around the island before sliding a pair of sunglasses on and started walking to the town hall.

“Go talk to her.” Robin said, prodding Julian in the back. Julian knew Robin was smirking, he could practically feel it.

“Are you sure?” Julian asked. “We’re-”

“Not in romantic relationship.” Robin shrugged. “Free slot for that.”

Margot was walking past them, on the paths Alison had carefully laid down, heading towards the town hall. If she was able to wear shoes she would be laced up in the highest of heels. Not that she needed them. She walked as though she wore them anyway.

She hadn’t seemed to have noticed them, thought she did spot Pat, who was waving to her.

Julian sighed and slumped back.

“She probably won’t want a polyamorous relation-” Julian sighed. He tipped his head back to look at Robin. “That’s how it’ll be, right? You and me in our queerplatonic relationship and me and her in a romantic relationship?”

Robin shrugged. “I don’t know? They’re no related are they?”

“Feels like it could be to me.” Julian said. “Would you be okay-”

“Yeah.” Robin said, shrugging. “We talk ‘bout this on Day One. It’s okay if you want romantic relationship too. And you talk about Margot enough, if I didn’t want to share, you think I would have already said.” Robin said, reaching up to stroke the side of Julian’s head.

Julian purred slightly, leaning into Robin’s touch. “Alright, but if you want me to stop at any point-”

“Okay, okay,” Robin laughed, pushing Julian slightly. “Will do, will do. Go talk to her.”

Julian nodded and stood up. He brushed himself down and shot a thumbs up at Robin. Then he took a deep breath, and started off towards the town hall.

He had gotten half-way when his journey was stopped by Alison.

“Oh, hi Alison, keeping stunned by me are you?” Julian asked, unable to stop himself when he so desperately wanted to.

“What’s up?” Alison asked, the same frozen smile on her face- nope, it’s creepy again.

“Have you heard that Margot is in town?” Julian asked. How come he was unable to stop talking to her, he just wanted to see Margot. “I’m sure we all know who she’s here to see. Me of course. I mean, how could anyone resist me? Or resist her for that matter.” He may have said that last part under his breath.

Alison nodded and took off running again.

Julian sighed as he seemed to be able to move again.

And finally, FINALLY, he arrived at the town hall.

Margot was stood there, brushing down her jacket, practically glowing in the sunlight.

Julian took one step into the town hall and Margot’s head snapped up to look at him. Even with the sunglasses covering her eyes, her gaze was piercing.

She raised a wing and pointed at him.

“Julian!” She snapped.

!! She remembered his name! He hadn’t thought Margot would have paid enough attention to him to do so. They had only talked a few times (several times in reality, but Julian seemed to forget all of that, instead choosing to believe that Margot was simply too amazing to focus on him), enough for Julian to know that he liked Margot. Quite a lot. The last time, however, was a disaster seeing as it also involved the Captain shouting, Mary screaming, Alison running all over the place and one very angry scorpion. Julian talked about it all the time. Couldn’t stop if he was being honest.

“Yeah- yeah, tha- that’s it.” Julian said, unable to take his eyes away from her. It almost seemed like the same force which compelled him to talk to Alison, but, like, good. “M-M-Margot, how have you b-been?”

Margot’s feathers seemed to quiver as she nodded. “I’m alright.”

“I didn’t expect you to come back, after the whole… issue which happened last time.” Julian said.

“I can’t turn down an island because something like that happened.” Margot said. “And I figured it would be a good investment to come back here.”

“Have you been around the island? I could show you around. If you wanted.” Julian said.

“Oh really? What sights are there to see?” Margot asked.

“The museum, the cliffs, the beach, my house.” Julian said, allowing himself to smirk slightly, his brief nervousness vanishing with every word which came pouring from his mouth.

“You’re house? My, is that truly a good sight?”

“Hmm, I’ve been told it’s even better when you spend the night.” Julian said, going into a full smirk now.

“Have you now?” Margot said. “Well what… perks does a night at your place offer, as opposed to literally anywhere else?”

“That’s a secret I’m afraid. You’d have to find out yourself.”

Margot shook her head. “You’ll have to keep them. I’ve scheduled appointments tonight. And every night after it seems.” She reached up and pulled her sunglasses down her beak. Her eyes sparkles as they drove directly into Julian’s core. His breath hitched. “Now, I’m afraid you’ll have to excuse me. I have a job to do.” She pushed the sunglasses firmly back onto her face and crossed her wings. But then her voice had a touch of coldness to it. “I assume you have things to do too. Such as getting back to that tiger you were lounging with. I’m sure he’s wondering where you’ve gotten too and I wouldn’t want him to find you flirting with someone else.”

“Wha- what? Oh- oh- n-n-no- nono. Flirting? It’s- I’m not fli- Er, no, we’re- we’re not- we’re not in a- we’re not in a romantic relationship, we’re not- we’re in a queerplatonic one instead- it’s er- it’s- that’s a relationship which- er- it-”

“I know what a queerplatonic relationship is.” Margot said, nodding slightly. Did her voice have a happy chirp in it? Was that a light… well not smile… but upturn in her mouth?

“Oh right.” Julian gasped, gulping down as much air as he could. “And Robin- the tiger- he’s- he’s fine, encouraging- he’s- would you be interested- er- I er- er…”

Margot sighed and lent down her ruffle in her bag. “As I said, I have a job to do, so if you’d excuse me.”

“Oh okay. Okay, no- no problem. I’ll let you- let you get on.” Julian muttered, shoulders slumping.

As he turned to leave Margot called out to him.

“I’d like to see the beach.”

“Sorry?”

“I said I’d like to see the beach, I only ever catch little snippets of it, but I’ve never seen the whole thing. Though I can’t stay long.” She repeated. “So come and find me at 5 and show me the beach.”

“Al- alright.” Julian said, smirk coming back as less of a smirk and more of a smile.

“And bring the tiger- Robin, right? I’d like to have a chat with him, try and figure out how he can stand you.” Margot said. “This has nothing to do with discussing a potential romantic relationship, because please be assured, this is not a date.”

Julian laughed loudly, nervously, startling Margot slightly.

“Don’t worry. I will!” Julian said, still loud. “I’ll see you at 5 then!”

“Hmm, see you then.”

* * *

And so Julian turned up at the town hall, Robin in tow, at 5pm on the dot. Margot was just packing up her items.

She caught sight of him and froze.

“I… didn’t expect you to show up.” Margot said in a hushed tone.

“Oh.” Julian stopped. “Did you… not want me to show up?”

“No no no. I did… want to you show up, strangely.” Margot said. “I just thought that you… wouldn’t.”

Julian frowned and seized up as he suddenly realised what Margot meant. What, had she been stood up before?

Robin suddenly touched his back and Julian glanced back at him before relaxing his body.

“Of course I’d show up.” Julian said, shoving a smile on his face. “I promised to show you the beach, didn’t I.”

“You did, yes.” Margot said softly. She then looked past Julian at, Julian assumed, Robin.

Julian was found right when Margot suddenly walked towards them and then slightly past Julian.

“You’re Robin, right?” Margot asked.

Julian stepped back to look at both of them.

Robin nodded.

“Julian said you two are in a queerplatonic relationship and you’re ‘encouraging’ in him pursuing a romantic relationship.” Margot said. “Is that true? Or is he lying?”

Robin blinked and the wheels in his noggin seemed to be turning as he took in Margot’s words. Then he beamed.

“That’s true. Isn’t lying.” Robin chirped.

“Oh good.” Margot turned slightly to Julian. “I just needed to make sure you weren’t going about lying to me.”

“Julian’s definitely not lying.” Robin said, reaching up to cup Julian’s face, his claws coming out slightly to graze deep into Julian’s fur. Julian lent into it, smiling slightly.

“Well that’s good.” Margot said. “I mean, this isn’t a date, but it’s nice to know he’s honest.”

“Oh, yes, absolutely not a date.” Julian said.

“Need talk to me ‘bout anything else?” Robin asked Margot.

Margot shook her head. “No, that’s all I wanted to ask.”

Robin nodded and removed his paw from Julian’s face. “Have fun on beach. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’m sure we will.” Julian said, grinning. “See you later.”

"We should have fun on our non-date, don't worry." Margot hummed.

Robin then beamed and trundled off into the woods, disappearing into the depths, like some sort of lovable, flea-ridden cryptic.

“So,” Margot said, picking up her bag. “The beach?”

* * *

Their walk down to the beach was… not as awkward as Julian had thought it might have been. Margot was telling him about her travels to other islands (they were alright, not as interesting as this one, definitely hadn’t been attacked by any scorpions on other islands though).

They reached the beach and Margot sighed in what sounded like happiness.

Wildflowers were lining the edge of the beach and palm trees soared to touch the sky, throwing a cool shade over the scorching sands.

Julian stepped down the (rather high) ledge and reached a paw up to Margot. Margot stared at it for a second before stretching her wing out and taking hold of it, allowing Julian to help her down.

“It’s still rather warm isn’t it.” Margot said, shuffling in the sand.

The sun was dipping in the sky, casting an amber light over the island, causing the sand to glow golden, shadows to stretch far across the ground and Margot to radiate and sparkle.

“Hmm, hot, yes.” Julian purred, staring at Margot.

They made their way down the beach and it was only as they reached the sea did Julian realised they were still holding hands.

Margot seemed to have noticed then too. She glanced at Julian and then quickly let go.

“Sorry,” Margot muttered, going to fiddle with her jacket instead.

“That’s alright.” Julian said, “don’t worry about it. Any time.”

Margot hummed and glanced at Julian again before turning to face the horizon.

Then she reached up and took her sunglasses off.

Julian sighed as he gazed at Margot’s shining eyes.

“There’s a fire pit, further up.” Julian eventually said. “If you’d like to see that.”

“I’d like that.”

They took off again, walking side-by-side as they continued down the beach, the only sounds being the lapping of waves, the rustle of the palm trees and the sand singing under their step.

As they walked, a hermit crab suddenly popped up from one of the shells lining the shore.

Margot flinched as it appeared, but then quietly laughed as it scuttled away from them.

Julian’s eyes widened at the sound and he was sure his pupils were turning into their full circles. He enjoyed that sound. He wanted to hear it again.

They reached the fire pit, which was roaring even now. Alison had set everything out quite a while ago, lying a blanket on the sand setting up a swing bench and placing a radio there, all under the shade of a palm tree. Everyone seemed to enjoy it but fortunately it was empty now. The radio, however, was playing.

“This is nice.” Margot said, spinning around the area.

“It is isn’t it.” Julian said. “There’s a lot of nice things on this island.”

“Oh, yeah? Like what else?”

“Like you.” Julian said.

Margot blinked, stopping moving again as she stared at Julian.

Then she started to blush.

“Oh, the fire is quite hot, isn’t.” She said. “I think I might have a sit down.”

Margot sat down on the swing bench, placing her bag on the floor and breathed deeply.

“Are you okay?” Julian asked.

Margot nodded. “Of course.” She then patted the bench beside her. “Why don’t you sit down too.”

“O-okay, if you want.” Once Julian saw Margot nod again, he sat down.

“My plan for the rest of the day,” Margot suddenly started to say. “Was to get the seaplane back home, eat something frozen and continue to do work for the evening until it was time to go to bed, ready for work tomorrow.” She crossed her wings and turned her head to look at Julian. “This is nice.”

“You’ve been working all day,” Julian said. “Surely you shouldn’t continue to work this evening too. You’d need to wind down.”

Margot sighed and nodded. “I should really. But the work’s never done, so what am I to do. I can’t get too far behind. That’s why I can’t stay here too long. I’ll have to get back home and do more work.”

Julian stared at her for a few moments. “Did you… do that yesterday too?”

Margot nodded.

“And you’ll do that again tomorrow?”

Again, Margot nodded.

“How do you not burn out?”

Margot shrugged. “I just keep on going.”

Julian sighed. “Well, I’m going to keep you here as long as I can, then. Just so you can get more time away from work. It’s important to take a break. And if I can get you a break for an hour or so, then that’s fine by me. The best non-date break I can give you.”

Margot smiled faintly. “Thank you.”

They continued to sit there, in silence, watching the fire crackle and hiss and the sun sink lower in the sky.

The radio host finished talking and slowly a song started playing. It took Julian a few moments before he realised it was K.K. Love Song by K.K. Slider.

Hmm, perhaps he could-

“I like this song.” Margot said before Julian could finish his thought. “Would you like to dance?”

“D-dance?” The word had only just popped up in his mind.

“We don’t have to if you-”

“No- no no, I’d- I’d like to.”

Margot nodded and got off the bench. Then she stretched her wing out to offer to Julian. Julian stared at it for a second before taking hold of it.

She pulled up off the bench and slowly, they started to dance.

“I’m glad I came to this island today.” Margot breathed as the pair slowly swayed and moved together.

“I’m glad you came today too.” Julian said. “I’d quite like it if you came back again.”

Margot smiled.

“I will do. And I think I might even go on a date with you.”


End file.
